wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (video)
This is a Sam video. You Make Me Feel Like Dancing is a recording DVD by The Wiggles. It features re-recorded and original songs. Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves. Ready to sing? Dance? Dress up? Here are some songs from different times and different places. Song #1: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Leo and Sam take turns singing, then they switch to Greek halfway through on the main verse. Song #2: Dr. Knickerbocker Knickerbocker Knickerbocker Number Nine. Sam is dressed up as the doctor. Anthony introduces the next song. Song #3: A Sailor Went to Sea/Hornpipe Megan, Emily, and Clare dance an Irish jig for the second half of the song Murray introduces Troy Cassar-Daley, a guitarist and singer. Song #4: Old Dan Tucker Troy and Captain Feathersword sing alternate verses while Anthony is dressed as Old Dan Tucker. The Wiggly Dancers do one of those poses where they lift one of their legs. Song #5: One Finger, One Thumb The Wiggles take turns singing these verses where they add another body part or action each time around. Then Captain Feathersword sings, then Captain and Sam sing the longest verse. Captain Feathersword is dressed as a talk show host (think Ed Sullivan) on a black and white TV. He introduces the Wiggles! Song #6: The Shimmie Shake The Wiggles are dressed up like the Beatles complete with go-go dancers. Sam greets Dorothy the Dinosaur and compliments her on her tutu. Greg asks what, and Dorothy replies there are fairy wings as she is ready to perform a fairy dance. Greg goes off to get his wings too. Song #7: The Fairy Dance Dorothy narrates this counting song. More Wiggly Dancer antics. Song #8: Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Everyone's dressed up on sailor uniforms. Wags plays the tally man. Greg sings this song, and toddler Murray, Jeff and Anthony plays the skippers. He even sings (with someone else's lips). Murray is dressed in a suit. He is getting ready to go to the ball. It's Achilea the Mouse's ball. Come on and dance. Song #9: Swedish Rhapsody Lots of dancing on the ballroom as Jeff and Murray play accordion and guitar up in the balcony. Anthony and Fernando introduce the next song. Anthony plays a guitar riff, and Fernando recognizes the song as La Bamba. Song #10: La Bamba - featuring Fernando Sr. and Fernando Jr. Mario and Caterina dance, while the Moguels and the Wiggles are up on balconies. This is done entirely in Spanish. Later on Mario and Caterina tie a ribbon with just their feet. Song #11: I Drive The Big Red Car Dorothy teaches a disco dance move called the Bus Stop. Song #12: (Are You Ready?) Do The Bus Stop Anthony is the bus driver. Song #13: Follow The Leader Sam, Dorothy, and Captain sing this. Anthony tells everyone to get a partner and let's do the waltz together. Song #14: Tales Of Vienna Woods The second part of the song has dancing in a big ballroom with computer duplicated images of the dancers. Song #15: To Have A Tea Party The Wiggles and Dorothy sing this one. Jeff introduces Duke Ellington's The Mooche Song #16: The Mooche (Cham) The Wiggles are dressed in cool zoot suits, and they sport cat noses, while the dancers are dressed up in fuller cat costumes. Song #17: First In Line Anthony introduces the next song where Sam is on a swing and Anthony needs some help pushing him. At the count of three, he calls out for Wags. He tries again. Wags arrives and Anthony gives him the instructions. Song #18: Swinging On A Swing Murray introduces George who has Some Guitars Song #19: English Country Garden (2nd Intrumental Edit) They take turns strumming their guitar and bouzouki. Then Kristy and Caterina do some ballet. Some of the guys dance as bees and the girls dance in country dresses. Song #20: We're All Friends (Cover Of Greg Page's Song) This take on an All New Wiggles Version Of This Song song uses just the Wiggles and the Mascots for names 21. Closing Credits My Muvee Puppet Previews #Angelina Ballerina in Lucky Penny #Horton Hears a Who #Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party #It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World #Barney's Best Manners Your Invitation to Fun #Kipper's Fun in the Sun #Building Friendships #Teamwork Release Dates Australian VHS Realase.June 5, 2008 Video/Roadshow Australian DVD Realase.June 6, 2008. DVD/Roadshow American VHS Realase.May 30, 2009 Entertaimment American DVD Realase.June 2, 2009 Entertaimment UK VHS Realase.January 1, 2010 Childrens DVD UK DVD Realase.January 2, 2010 DVD United Kingdom VHS Realase.December 10, 2010 Vision United Kingdom DVD Realase.December 11, 2010 Vision Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2008 Category:Blooper Videos